


Soothing Embrace

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M, Rapey Max, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max thinks it is time to make Jan his, but instead ends up getting his ass kicked by Timo and David. Of course it is Linke to look after Jan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Embrace

The band was meeting in the small studio that was provided to them by Eddy. David and Linke sat on the large couch together, most of it's space taken by David skinny body. His legs were draped across Linke's lap and he leaned his head on the low armrest. Linke didn't seem to mind David lack of respect for his personal space. But then again. All four of Davids bandmates were used to the fact that _Personal Space_ was a thing David did not know of. It was either having David sit on the other end of the room, or up in your face. The small couch, thus, was rendered to the mercy of Timo and Max. Which was odd, usually Jan stuck to Timo like glue. But not today. Timo lounged beside Max on the small couch, not at all bother by the fact that he didn't have Jan within his immideate reach.  
Ironically it only made Max frown. Linke and David acted like there was nothing out of order. And Jan and Timo also were their usual selves, except for the fact that they did not knit together like they usually did. Jan bristeled with energy and could hardly sit still on his spot on the carpet. And Timo, much like usual, was ridiculing David, Linke and Jan for very trivial things. Also, the guitarist and bassist calmly ignored Timo's wacky comments and Jan was simply to hyper to care.

"I'll go set up my equipment." Jan crawled up, figuring he couldn't be less useful in this slow process of creating a song. It was real difficult getting something done lately. Maybe it was because Linke and Max never agreed, or maybe it was because David and Timo had too much sexual tension. Jan didn't know, but he hoped they would soon get something done, instead of just jamming around without a clear goal. "Sure Jan, just give us a yell when you are done." For the first time that day, Timo actively aknowledged Jans excistance. Jan nodded cheerfully and sped out of the room. "That guy should eat less sugar." David complained, nesting tighter against the worn leather of the couch. Linke coughed as David dug his heel in the bassists lower stumach. "Please don't ever do that again." Linke wheezed. This, of course, gave David all the more reason to prod Linke's belly with his heel. Linke gave David a snarky expression before grabbing the younger guys ankle. David yelped and tried to wretch his foot free from Linke's grip, knowing very well what he would do. "Please Chris, don't." David practically begged him. But Linke had no mercy for David. He fingers flitted over the underside of Davids foot and even though Davids socks was preventing skin on skin contact, the tickling still drove David crazy. He laughed loudly and screamed for mercy.  
With Linke and David occupied, Max had only see to keeping Timo busy. He glanced over to his friend. The rapper seemed plenty busy with jolting down some lyrics on a single sheet of paper. Max sniggered, Timo's handwriting was so tiny and messy that the only one who could decypher it was David. He stood up, checking twice if David, Linke or Timo had noticed, but the three of them were too wrapped up in their own activity to notice what he was up to. Max knew this was his chance to have a go at Jan. It was literally now or never.

Max wandered into the rehearsal room. Jan looked up from an endless mess of cables. "Hey Maxi, can you help me with my knots, bitte?" The cuteness in Jans voice was probably fully unintended, but it definitely added to Jans Loli-Shota type of attractiveness. Max felt a sting of activity in his groin and shook his head to banish the string of thoughts in his head. It were things that Linke would have said. "Hello, earth to Max!" Jan waved a hand in front of Max' face. Max blinked and looked at Jans innocent and oblivious face. "Sure I'll help you with your knots Janni. But there is going to be one condition." Max cooed, sugary sweet.  
Jan made wide eyes at Max. He wasn't sure if he should be creeped out by the fact Max was setting up conditions or pissed off at him for calling him Janni. Not even Timo was allowed that luxury, only Linke could call Jan that. "Right, never mind then. I'll fix it on my own." Jan made a dismissive gesture and bussied himself with untangling the wires. He flitted around his table, trying to fight the uneasy feeling that was bubbeling up in his stumach. It wasn't in the least like Max to play with people's minds like he had. The drummers current behaviour send cold gooseflesh over Jans back and arms. Jan sighed loudly and gave a yank at one of the cables, discovering the annoying thing was broken.  
Jan was totally obliviouse of the fact that Max was keeping a keen eye on him. Constantly and very closely. Jan was too busy untying knotted cables, checking which cable worked and making sure all his stuff was in the right place. He fluttered around his table, not paying a speck out of attention to Max. Max, however, paid close attention to Jan. Especially Jans hands. Jans nimble hands worked deftly. His clever, curious fingers pushed, pulled, rearranged, twisted and turned. Max started to get out of breath, as if he were running, only from imagening what those fingers could do in his pants.

With three large cables, Jan went over to the outlet in the wall. Max knew the was the right opportunity. He leaped to the chance like a leopard onto his prey. As soon as Jan stood upright, Max shoved him into the wall. Jan exhaled loudly, th impact of the shove knocking the wind right out of him. Jan coughed and looked up at Max. The glimmer he found, sitting in Max' eyes gave him the heebeejeebee's. There was no other word for it. "Very funny Max, now let me go." Jan laughed feebly and tried to twist away. But Max kept Jan fixed to the wall. "You aren't going anywhere Jan. Not now I have you where I want you." Max said through clenched teeth. Jan sensed there was no way this could end good. "Let go Max, or thing will end badly." He tried, but his voice came out as a weak whimper. It made that freakish glimmer in Max' eyes grow.  
"Now now Jan, no more flirting. It is time we get to the real business." Max said in a voice he doubtlessly thought would pass as seducive. It only made Jan feel the urge to vomit. And he felt confused. "What the heck are you talking about!?" He insisted. "Don't play innocent now with me, Jan. You know exactly what will happen next." Max grinned. Jan tried to wretch free. But Max was taller and stronger, keeping Jan tightly into place. "Max, let me go!" Jan hoped he could startle Max with his screams, but the drummer seemed not in the least impressed. "No more cockteasing now Janni." Max purred. Jan stood mortified, frozen in his place.  
Max' hand went under Jans shirt, making the DJ close his eyes and wish for Max to spontaniouse combust or something in that fashion. "Look at you, closing your eyes to enjoy it." Max' breath ghosted over Jan neck, making him freeze further. "Let go Max, let go." He whimpered. "Oh No Jan, not now. The fun is just getting started." Max' hand ran over Jans nipple and Jan felt the urge to scream. But the sound just didn't well up from his troath, the look in Max eyes put fear in his troath, blocking out Jans louder sounds. Jan tried to trash, but Max' singlehanded grip on his arm held him in place. "Don't fight it Jan. I'll make you feel good." Max pinched Jans nipple. A loud scream ripped from Jans mouth, but before it could travel too far, Max had put an hand over Jans mouth. Jan trashed and twisted again, but Max stil managed to restrain him.  
Just when Jan thought it couldn't get any worse, he heard a zipping sound. His eyes wandered down, a small shock of relief as he found it was not his own fly that had gone down. The relief turned in absolute fear as he saw the buldge in Max' boxers. He wished the wall would grow a mouth and just eat him, only to escape what Max would do to him. Max' hand slipped out of Jans shirt and went down between their legs. Jan stiffeled a starteled yip when Max' hand bumped into his crotch before Max delved his hand into his own boxershort to pull out his cock.

"What the hell are Jan and Max doing out there?" Linke sat upright. David frowned, trying to regain his unsteady breath. "Good question." Timo got up from the couch. His ears perked as he hears a muffeled yell. "It certainly is nothing good." Linke was on his feet too. Timo had already taken off and David now came past him too. Linke trotted after them. Worry took hold of his heart, what if his bandmates were seriousely hurt.  
What they saw, shocked all three of them. Max was pulling his rock hard cock out of his shorts and Jan had tears streaming over his face. Timo hessitated not a moment and lurged, his fist connecting unsoftly with Max jaw. In his shock, the drummer let his grip on Jan go. Jan scurried off into a corner of the room. Timo and David paid the DJ no mind, giving their rage freedom as David grabbed a fist full of Max' hair and a good firm slap in the face. Timo's fist found ground on Max' hip and he doubled over.  
Linke turned away from his fighting bandmates. Instead of helping out or watching them turning Max to a bloody pulp, he went over to Jan. "Poor little thing" He whispered, scooping Jan up in his arms. Jan sobbed noisily and pushed his face into Linke's oversized basketball shirt.  
"Did he hurt you real bad Jan?" Linke asked sweetly. Jan shook his head, sniffeling loudly. Linke slowly lowered himself on the bigger couch. He stroked Jan over his back. "Don't worry Jan, he'll not touch you again. Never ever and if he dares to, I know a few nice ways to break his fingers." He held Jan closely. Jan looked up at Linke. "Would you do that?" He asked, his voice soft and still drenched with fear. Linke nodded. "Yes Jan, I would do it. No one is allowed to hurt you. Never, but especially not on my watch." Linke leaned in slightly, kissing the tears from Jans cheeks. Jan felt his insides calm a little. Linke was here with him, Linke would protect him, Linke would comfort him. With Linke's long arms wrapped around his small, shivering from, Jan felt safe. No one would be able to break Linke's warm embrace. 

Slowly, Jan breathing calmed. Linke gave him a sweet smile and trailed his hands through Jans newly bleached mohawk. Jan felt the shivers run down his spine, but the shivers were warm and made them feel fuzzy and comfy. Jan leaned into the nice touch and a small smile broke through again. Linke smiled back at him and shoveled Jans hair more intensively. Jan reclined more, pressing his scalp against Linke's nimble fingers. "You like that Janni?" Linke cooed. Jan flustered at hearing his nickname. It had nothing of the sticky gooey way Max has used it. It was adoring and cheerful, making Jan feel at his place on Linke's lap.  
Jan nested his head against Linke's chest, listening to the slow beating of the bassists heart. It calmed his greatly, filling his mind with Linke's scent, Linke's heartbeat and Linke's soft whispering voice. It cleared his mind of all terrible thoughts Max had planted in his mind. Of course, Linke's soothing touched helped a whole hell of a lot. Linke warm fingers over his scalp and spine put Jan in a trance and made him doze off a little.  
Linke watched over Jan, whispering to him that he was safe and that no one would harm him. He had expected Jan to flinch away from his touched, after what Max had tried that would have been a natural reaction. Much to Linke's delight, surprise and relief, Jan reacted more like a small kitten, enjoying Linke's touches and even leaning into them. Linke could swear he heard Jan purr from time to time. It made him smile one of his more delicate smiles. He was very fond of the little DJ and Always very concerned for Jans well being. No that he was not concerned of the well being of his other friends. It was just that David had Timo looking after him a plenty, Timo did not want people flitting around him and Max.... Max could go to hell for all that Linke cared not. Max hurted poor little Jan and Linke was slightly glad Timo and David were giving him what he totally deserved.  
Jan started snoring and a little saliva made a wet patch in Linke's blue shirt. Linke sniggered and removed his fingers from Jans hair. Jan immideately woke from his slumber. "Why'd you stop" He whined accusingly. Linke looked down on Jan. "I thought you fell asleep." Linke murred sweetly. "Yeah and I liked it." Jan grumbled. Linke nodded and ran his hand back into Jans hair. At the line of Jans hair, in his neck, he discovered a spot that made all Jans muscles untense. It didn't take Jan more than two minutes to go back to sleep.

Sleep turned to dream and dream turned to nightmare. Jan relived the whole ordeal with Max. Linke held the small DJ and he shivered and trashed in his sleep. Jan whimpered and started crying, but did not wake up. Linke shook his head and slowly started singing to the younger guy. He sang a german lullaby, gently rubbing the hairs in the back of Jans neck, curling the bleached strands around his finger. Jan seemed to calm for a while, but began to quiver violently as soon as Linke paused his singing to take a drink fo water. With a start Jan awoke. To the luck of both, Linke had just put the water bottle down. Jan stared at Linke wide eyed. For a moment Linke thought Jan would bolt and run away, but Jan only sat frozen, looking Linke in the face.  
Linke cupped Jans face with one long fingered hand. "Janni." Was the only thing he could munster. He knew what was the matter and he knew Jan was not okay and he very well realised everything was not going to be alright. All he could do was give Jan what he needed, no matter what it was. The fact that he fell a bit short of thinking up thing that Jan could need made Linke feel sort of powerless. The bassist was not used to this feeling. "Jan, please tell me what I should do." Linke whispered, running his calloused fingers down Jans jawline. Tears came running down Jans face again. "I don't know Chris... I just don't know. I just want to forget about what Max did." Jan sobbed. Linke sighed deeply. He could think of little that would effectively banish Max from Jans thoughts. "Please close your eyes Jan." He whispered.  
Jan trusted Linke more than he trusted anyone. He didn't trust Timo for shit, because... well he knew Timo sold his soul to David long ago, which made him unpredictable. As for David, he was a legal blond airhead and tended to take his ambition one step too far, so Jan didn't place much faith in the guitarist either. But Linke was a whole other case. The bassist was arrogant and could even be quite bitchy and thought himself better than most, but he was clever, always noticed when something was amiss and showed all his friends unfaltering loyalty.  
Jan eyes fluttered shut. In his mind there sounded a voice that told him to quickly open him again, but he kept them close. He shivered in delight as Linke ran his nimble fingers down his jaw. He, however, was unprepaired for what Linke did next. Linke had leaned in, but Jan was so busy with taking in the touches Linke's fingers bestowed upon his face, he didn't have any brain left to notice that Linke's hot breath ghosted over his lips. Jan was pleasantly starteled as Linke's lips on his own. Linke's lips were sweet and soft and made all thoughts die inside Jans mind. Jan could do but on thing and that was kiss Linke back softly. Linke smiled to Jans lips and deepened the kiss a little.

Soft and sweet kisses ran deeper. Jan was the bold one of two and he slipped his tongue inside Linke's hot mouth. Linke was calm but passionate in his reply, stroking Jans tongue with his own. His hands ran through Jans hair, softly pulling at Jans blond curls. Jan mind went to a complete and utter blanc as Linke let to out the most arousing moans Jan had ever heard. Hanging out with Timo, Jan got in touch with quite hefty material, but in none of them there had been a sound alike the angelic whimpers Linke outed. Jan shuffeled around, moving on auto pilot, stradeling Linke's lap with his knee's on either side of Linke's boney hips.  
Oxigen was a thing they both did need. The kiss broke, threads of saliva connecting their lips still. "I can't make you forget Jan, but I can keep you occupied so you will not think of it." Linke trailed one hand over Jans spine, the DJ's shirt rippeling under his touch. Jan looked at Linke's face. Puberty was forming it to something delicate and graceful. "Do that, than. Please just do it." Jan whispered. Linke nodded and resumed the kiss, running his tongue over Jans lips. Jan moaned softly and slid his tongue over Linke's. Linke in his turn moaned as well, gathering Jan closer against his lanky body. Jan almost curled himself around Linke.  
Making out was one part, arousal a whole other. Jan felt he was getting excited and the tent in Linke's shorts was kind of undeniable. Jan pressed their chests together and twisted his clever fingers into Linke's dyed hair. Linke moaned weakly and bucked his hips up a little. Jan outed a starteled moan as he felt the friction between their erections. Linke broke the kiss, saliva trailing down his chin. "Jan, maybe we should stop this." Linke whispered, tracing a thumb over Jans beautifully swollen lips. He desired for Jan, but he knew he was threading thin ice. "Why?" Jan pouted an adorble pout, almost kissing Linke's thumb. Jan was getting so hard to resist. "Don't you want me to stop?" Linke asked, his voice a seducive purr that caused Jans cock to twitch a little. "Don't stop Chris, I like it." Jan whimpered softly. "Right, then I won't." Linke cooed. His lips parted in a most comely way.  
Everything about Linke was comely. His skin was creamy pale under Jans fingers. Jan slowly pulled up Linke's shirt, trailing his fingers over Linke's belly. For a while they still kissed, but Jan needed to break the kiss to pull Linke's shirt over his head. After that, Jans lips attached to Linke's pale neck. It came unexpected to the bassist, but Jans lips worked on Linke's sensitive skin, drinking in the nigh perfect that erupted from Linke's mouth. It turned Jan on beyond belief. To explore the soft strech of skin between Linke's ear and his shoulder. Jan found a tender spot behind Linke's ear that made the bassist shuther and moan Jans name.  


Being in charge of the situation made Jan feel empowered. The empowerment that Max had stole from him, Linke bestowed back on him. Linke was putty in Jans hands and Jan only wanted more. "Jan! Gott Jan, we shouldn't be doing this." It was out before Linke was aware of it. Jan peered down at Linke. "But I want it Chris. You get me going." Jan pressed his pelvis against Linke's, making the bassist feel how hard he was. Linke suckled his own bottomlip into his mouth. He had wanted to say it was very inappropriate to get off on each other right after Max had attempted to rape Jan and David and Timo were beating up the drummer in the next room. But he held his tongue, not wanting to burst Jan bubble. Plus, he was getting pretty worked up as well. The things Jan was doing to him got directly to his pants.  
Linke dismissed his intruicive thoughts and pulled Jans shirt over his head, dropping it beside the couch. Jan trailed his fingers a new over Linke's skinny boddy, feeling his ribs, his belly button and adams apple. His lips followed his fingers and Linke was a drooling, moaning mess on the couch. Quite a pity the couch was just a little to small to have Linke strech out fully. Jan could not effectively straddle him this way and laid between Linke's pulled up knee's. His cock was throbbing and he felt Linke's blood pulsing against his groin as well.  
Their lips met in another strong of heated kisses. After a while, Jan started grinding his pelvis against Linke's. Linke moaned hotly into Jan mouth before suckling at Jans bottomlip. Jan, in turn, moaned as well. He pushed his pelvis down again and Linke whimpered, letting go of Jans bottomlip. "Jan, I can't stand it anymore. I need release." Linke's voice was practically begging. It made Jan feel in charge. Being in charge gave him is confidence back. He liked being in control almost as much as he liked pulling those amazing sounds from Linke's lips. "How are we going to do this?" Jan asked, not too sure how to give Linke what he needed. "Like we should Jan. You'll be getting yourself between my legs. No clothes of course." If anyone else had said that to Jan at this moment in time, Jan would have screamed and bolted. The way Linke said it only posed to make Jans brain melt and make his hard on throb. "You want that too, right?" Linke seducively mewled. Jan nodded, feeling his cheeks grow red. "Then do it!" Linke licked his lips.

Their pants and boxers came off within a five minutes. Jan took a while to admire Linke's well groomed body. The light hairs on the bassists legs made it seem as if Linke did not only shave his pubes and armpits, but also his leg hair. Only when Jan ran his hair over Linke's seemingly endless leg, he was sure that Linke did not shave those legs. Linke pulled Jan down for an openmouthed kiss and ran his long fingers down the DJ's side, feeling Jan shiver in delight. Their tongue's danced and Jan nested himself between Linke's legs again. Both outed muffeled moans as their cocks colided. Linke bucked up his pelvis and smiled wickedly against Jans lips as the later moaned loudly.   
Linke's hand slipped between their intertwined body's and curled around Jans hard cock. Jan was big, a little bigger than Linke himself. Jan moaned loudly, trusting into Linke's fist. "You could do that somewhere else too, you know." Linke purred, slowly trailing his finger down Jans length and then up again. Jan moaned like a helpless kitten and trusted into Linke's hand again. "What the hell, Chris, you can't be seriouse." Jans cheeks tinged dark red. "I am very serious Jan. But I won't do anything you don't want." Linke pumped his hand on Jans cock a few times, earning some hessitant moans. "I want it... I just never did it with a guy before." Jan mumbled. "I'll help you Jan." Linke cooed. "Let's do it then." Jan decided.  
"Hold on Jan." Linke leaned off the couch and pulled his backpack towards him. Jan watched, lazily draping himself over Linke's torso. Linke rummaged through his backpack. Jan peered at the contents, seeing variouse skincare products, some snacks, equipment for tuning, restringing and cleaning guitares. It took Jan by total suprise when Linke pulled a pack of condoms out of it. "Black or red?" Linke asked playfully. Jan needed a moment to regain himself. "Red is fine." He said. Linke nodded and pulled a red condom out of the pack.  
Linke tore the seethrough wrapper open with his teeth. "Well, here goes nothing." He said with a wicked wink to Jan. He brought both his hands between their body's and applied the condom in a matter of seconds. There after, Linke took hold of the base of Jans cock and led him in the right direction. "Come on in Janni." He spread his legs a little wider. Jan pushed forward, gasping loudly as Linke's hot ass clung tightly around his cock. Linke moaned sweet moans. "Gott Jan, it feels so good to have you inside me." He murred. Jan pressed his lips together and slipped in further. All the way until the hilt. Linke didn't seem to have any hardships with taking him. "You do this more often?" Jan frowned. Linke nodded. "Sometimes." He mushed. Jan wasn't sure if he had to be jealouse of who ever was first, ro to be glad that Linke knew how to take it. "Jan, what is the matter?" Linke had of course notice Jans mind had wandered off. "Just not sure how I should feel about the fact I am not the first guy you sleep with..." Jan admitted. Linke sniggered and brought Jans face to his own for a breath taking kiss. "Don't think about it Jan, just fuck my brains out." He whispered to the DJ's lips.  
Jan complied, trusting in and pulling out. First his rythm was slow, but he went faster, encouraged by Linke's moans. This was not Jans first time having sex, but it was the first time buggering someone up the ass. It thus pleased him a lot that Linke's moans grew louder. "Jan, Oh Gott, I am so close. Your getting the exact right spot!" Linke was very vocal in letting Jan know he was doing the right thing. Jan increased the force behind his trusts a little. Linke practically threw his head in his neck and the bassists back arched off the couch. "Harder, please Jan, I am almost there!" He dug his fingers into the flesh of Jans leg. Jan felt almost overwhelmed, but packed himself together, knowing he had to make Linke cum first. His trusts fixed on the spot that made Linke squeal and prodded it hard and fervently.   
Linke was all moans and gasps and spend his seed, the ghosty liquid spraying over his own lower stumach. His climax tightened his bowels around Jans cock and the DJ knew he was going to fall appart very very soon. "Chris.. I'm gona..." He whispered. Linke hooked his long legs around Jans waist. "Do it Janni, do it." He purred. Jan trusted three more times before his orgasm caught up with him. He groaned, shivered and came. His climax all but robbed him from his energy and he colapsed on top of Linke. 

Timo and David came into the other room, seeing Max out, while making sure the drummer did not try to go at Jan again. Both them and Max froze in their tracks as they saw a naked Jan, crashed out on the large couch and Linke, clad in only boxer, reading his book on the small one. "What the hell happened here?" David frowned. "Jan needed some TLC after what Max did." Linke smiled one of his evil half smiles that curdled Max' and Timo's blood. David was pretty much used to it. Too used, at least to be intimidated by it any longer.  
Max threw Linke a enviouse glance, which Linke only responded too with a big fat wink. "Desire always has to be mutual Maxi and luckily enough for me, I am desired by many." He cooed. Max growled, but he dared not lurge at the bassist, knowing fully well what low cunning his beneath Linke's freshly dyed locks.   
Timo pushed Max out of the studio, shutting the door and locking it behind him. Then he returned to Linke and David. David was now seated beside Linke on the small couch and either of them had placed a blanket over Jans sleeping form. "Are you nuts, getting into Jans pants after what Max just did!" Timo hissed at Linke, careful not to awake Jan. "It was Jan who got in my pants, dear Timo." Linke said truthfully.


End file.
